Information-Centric Networking (ICN) represents a broad research direction for moving the Internet toward a content/information/data centric network architecture. At least some future network architecture possibilities for ICN are based on empirical research related to network usage and the desire to overcome problems with existing architectures such as Internet Protocol (IP) architectures. ICN and its specific architecture designs, such as Named Data Networking (NDN) and Content-Centric Networking (CCN), offer a fundamentally different approach in supporting information dissemination over any type of network. CCN and NDN represent content-based (or data-oriented) networking architectures rather than a host-oriented networking architecture. The flow of packets through a typical CCN or NDN network is based on the names of the content in the packets rather than numerically addressed hosts. Packet forwarding for ICN network architectures presents significant challenges to traffic engineers and administrators alike.